Maid Service
by kitkat564
Summary: Kiku Honda is a bit low on money, so Alfred decides to get him a 'maid' job at his brother, Matthew's house. Matthew pays well, but his employee might just need a little extra... WARNING: YAOI JAPANADA JAPAN/CANADA HARDCORE YAOI SMUT


_Ring ring- _

_Ring ring- _

Matthew Williams hurtled down his staircase towards the phone, kicking a few random pieces of laundry and such as he ran.

"Hello?"

"Yo Mattie! What's up, bro?"

His brother Alfred, was the caller.

"Hey Alfred, nothing really, why're you calling?"

The American scoffed into the phone, "What, I can't just call my brother to have a nice conversation?"

Matthew rolled his eyes.

"Every time you call, you usually need something, so what is it?"

There was silence on the end for a moment.

"Okay, so, you know my friend Kiku? Kiku Honda?"

Matthew didn't have to think, he immediatly knew who his brother was talking about.

A cute, short, Japanese man who had always been extremely nice to the Canadian.

"Yeah, I know him, why?"

"Okay, sooooo, Kiku is kinda having, like, money problems and he needs another job, I told him I could totally help him out with that. So, since your place is a total mess and you suck at cleaning,"

"Hey I-" The Canadian was about to start arguing what his brother just said, but stopped and looked around. His place was a mess, and he wasn't especially fond of (or good at) cleaning...

"Don't deny it, dude. Anyway, I was thinking maybe he could help you clean up, like a maid, kinda. Except he's a dude. You have enough money, so you could totally afford it and stuff. And he's totally nice and awesome, and he's good at cleaning. And he'd totally want to do it! So... What do ya think?"

The Canadian tried frantically to register what his brother had just blubbered out. Finally he figured out his main points, and contemplated his answer carefully.

"I guess... Um... I-" Matthew started.

"YAYYYYY~! I totally love you, bro! I'ma go tell Kiku now, buh-bye!" And Alfred hung up.

A few days passed and the scheduling, price, and other factors of Japan's maid service were made, and Kiku was due to start work the next day.

Matthew looked at his messy house. Kiku would be coming over first thing tomorrow.

He was contemplating tidying up a little beforehand, and quickly decided he would. He merely threw some random bits of trash in the waste bin, some laudry in some hampers, and this there, and that wherever, until his house didn't look as atrocious.

There was a knock at the door, Matthew walked carefully around the cluttered coffee table to open it.

A composed face, centerred around lovely brown eyes, vignetted with striking black hair, greeted him.

"Hello, Matthew-Sama~" The Japanese man smiled lightly and bowed.

"Oh... Hi there, Kiku...!" Matthew smiled, flustered.

"Th-thank you again for... Letting me work here...~" Kiku blushed and looked at the ground.

"Oh, no problem, eh?" The Canadian smiled more, and let his new 'maid' in.

Matthew led the smaller man through the large house, telling him which room was which, and what was what.

Finally, after the tour, they were back where they had started at the front door.

"Well, uh... I gotta go now... To lunch with my dad..." The blonde smiled, blushing a bit.

"Okay~ goodbye~!" The Jap smiled back.

Matthew had come home a few hours later to a house that looked nothing like his own, he could actually see the floor in this one!

"Wow..." He breathed to himself.

He heard light footsteps descending down the steps.

"Oh! Matthew-Sama! You're home...! Ah... I-I'm sorry, I didn't finish the living room...!" Kiku blushed, looking flustered. He looked around the immaculate room unsatisfied.

"It looks great, Kiku!" The Canadian smiled.

The Japanese man blushed humbly. "Thank you, Matthew-Sama..."

Matthew quietly admired his living room, before glancing at Kiku again.

"Kiku, you can just call me Matthew, you know?" He smiled lightly and the small man blushed and nodded quietly.

"Y-yes, well, I think I'll be going now~ See you soon, uh, Matthew~" He smiled lightly and hurried out the doorway into the night.

A few weeks of Kiku cleaning up the Canadians home once or twice a week had passed, and the friendship between the two had grown immensley.

Kiku had made enough money from working many jobs at a time and was now financially able to pay his rent and such, so it was going to be his last day cleaning at Matthew's home.

In the time span of his employment, he had grown to like the Canadian more and more, he was nicer and more thoughtful than his brother, and kind of... Cute, too.

The Japanese man thought of that as he approached the door of Matthew's house. He knocked a few times. And Matthew answered.

"Hello Kiku~!" He smiled warmly, allowing Kiku into the large room.

"U-uh... Hello Matthew-Sam- I mean Matthew~" Kiku blushed lightly.

"Ehm... I think this is going to be my last day working, by the way... E-eh Matthew..." The Jap looked at the floor awkwardly.

The Canadian frowned.

"Awh, that sucks, but it's great that you have the money now!" Matthew smiled optimistically.

"Y-yes," Kiku smiled back.

They stood in an awkward silence for a few moments before Matthew finally spoke.

"Well... Uh, I have to go to work... So... See you later!" He smiled, and scrambled out the door.

Matthew returned a few hours later to his house, spotless and looking very nice. Kiku was waiting for him at the door with a smile.

"Welcome back~" His smile did not subside.

Matthew smiled back, then his happy facade faltered and he sighed.

"Kiku~" he scratched his wheat blonde hair nervously.

"Yes?" The Japanese man looked confused.

"Get your coat, come on..." Matthew started for the door, putting his shoes back on and beckoning the petite man over to the door.

"U-uh... Okay...?" The Japanese man fumbled with his coat and followed the Canadian to his car, still rather confused.

Matthew started the car, and Kiku finally looked at him and spoke.

"What's going on... Matthew?" He said nervously.

"Don't worry~" Matthew gave him a sincere smile and started to back out.

"I'm taking you out for dinner, it's your last day... And I'm going to miss you- I mean... Uh... You know, I'll miss having you there and... Um..." The Canadian sounded flustered, his face turning bright pink.

"Oh, Matthew, you don't have to... It's fine~!" Kiku blushed as well.

They drove in silence the remainder of the ride, until they got to the restaraunt.

They walked in, it seemed like a rather fancy place. Many large windows along the walls, beautiful paitnings hung on the walls surrounding tables coverred with pretty red cloth.

The waiter took them to their seat, and Matthew asked the blushing Japanese man what he wanted to drink. Kiku sort of shrugged and blushed even more.

The waiter returned, and Matthew ordered some wine. Expensive wine, at that.

Another waitress returned with the wine and Matthew poured some for Kiku and himself.

"So... Eh..." The Canadian attempted at starting a conversation.

"Matthew-Sama- Ah, I mean, Matthew... You didn't have to do all this...!" Kiku blushed, hiding his face a bit.

"Oh... No, it's fine Kiku~" Matthew smiled brightly.

"Oh... Well, thank you... Very much."

They talked for a while and they ate their food. (Fuck making up some kind of food for them to eat. It's food. Just food. Deal with it.)

"That was good, thank you, Matthew..." Kiku said blushing.

"You've thanked me a million times, Kiku!" Matthew chuckled lightly to himself, making Kiku blush and giggle as well.

"I'm sorry..." Kiku smiled.

"Don't apologize... It's fine..." Matthew's eyes fixed on those of Kiku.

"You're cute when you laugh... You're always cute, Kiku~" Matthew giggled, blushing.

The Japanese mans face turned a flaming crimson.

"A-ah, Matthew... I'm not cute...!" He blushed furiously.

"Yes you are~! You're so modest, Kiku..." Matthew smiled again at the smaller man, glancing up at him.

They stood up and left the restaraunt, Matthew paying, without letting Kiku know the price.

They drove in silence, back to the home of the Canadian. Kiku still had some stuff to retrieve.

The two arrived home in a matter of minutes, before heading up the long stairwell, he gave the Japanese man a warm, caring hug. Then bounded up the steps, yelling behind him.

"I'm going to get ready for bed, Kiku... Good night~!"

"O-okay, Matthew..." Kiku blushed.

He waited a few minutes and gathered his phone and re-organized a few things on a shelf, before making a very poorly thought-out and contemplated decision. He bounded up the steps to the Canadians bedroom, unbuttoning his shirt as he went.

He finally got to Matthew's room to find Matthew standing in his boxers facing his closet.

Kiku crept towards him silently, then spoke up, making Matthew jump.

"Matthew... I..."

The Canadian turned around, startled to find the smaller man looking at him with a blush.

Suddenly, the Japanese man pretty much threw himself into the arms of the bewildered Canadian.

"Matthew-Sama... Tonight... I want you to take me..." He blushed furiously, removing the remainder of his shirt from his fragile body. "Please..."

The blond blushed almost as much as the Japanese man, but he didn't even have to consider Kiku's request before complying.

Kiku took a few steps backwards towards the bed, which was neatly made.

Matthew's arms were now wrapped around him, their chests pressed together as Matthew began kissing the small man passionately.

The Japanese man was quickly positioned sprawled out over the bed underneath the larger blonde, he was panting lightly already.

The Canadian began thinking how wrong this was, how bad this was, and how sexy Kiku looked right now as he began kissing the neck of the other man.

Kiku let out some small whimpers as Matthew dominated him, grabbing hold of a hardened nipple with his mouth, and teasing the other with his hands.

"Oh... Matthew-Sama..." Kiku breathed out, making Matthew shiver lightly.

Kiku squirmed lightly, he was getting hard and it was becoming difficult to ignore the growing bulge in his pants. He took the hands of Matthew and slid them slowly down his body towards his zipper, which the Canadian undid quickly, peeling off Kiku's jeans, then boxers, releasing his needy manhood, awarding Matthew a quiet whimper of approval.

Now they both were laying out on the bed.

Kiku slipped a small, delicate hand down over Matthew's crotch, where he was obviously getting hard as well. He felt the bulge underneath the boxers and cupped his hand over it lightly, then began to apply pressure while rubbing it, smiling as Matthew panted and squirmed... He finally slid off the bed, down onto his knees, where he began removing the Canadians boxers, releasing a large cock, that made Kiku blush brightly.

Before Matthew could even sit up, Kiku had taken his manhood into his mouth and was already bobbing his head as he sucked. Precum slicked up his mouth as he licked his employers cock hungrily and sexily. Matthew was already moaning as the smaller man blew him.

The Japanese man took Matthew's long, hot, cock out of his mouth and began stroking it with both hands, he licked the head and used his tongue to play with the slit. His hands moved faster and faster, making Matthew moan even more. Kiku took it back in his mouth once more, this time, he propelled the sweet, hot manhood to the back of his throat, gagging himself once, but coping quickly and attempting to swallow the massive cock again. This time, when he tried to shove it down his throat, it worked. Tears formed in his eyes as the long, hot, flesh was forced down his throat. Matthew moaned loudly, he was panting as if he had just ran a marathon.

"K-K-Kiku...! I-I'm going to... Ah~!" He let out another hot moan and released some of his hot, sticky seed into Kiku's mouth, who swallowed it happily, and began pumping the Canadian's shaft until he shot the rest of his cum onto the Japanese man's face.

Matthew could never have even imagined Kiku, such a humble and prestigious person, down on his knees, cum all over his face, smiling so provacativley as he was then.

"Matthew..." The Japanese man whispered sensually, climbing onto the Canadian again.

"I want you..." He blushed lightly, his black hair was covering his eyes a little.

"I want you... Inside me..." He whispered into the Canadian's ear.

"Wait here, K-Kiku..." Matthew jumped up, blushing and ran towards the bathroom, returning seconds later with a small jar of lube.

He sat back down on the bed, and Kiku repositioned himself on him. The pale Japanese man straddled him, and Matthew began coating his long, hard, cock with lubricant with gentle strokes, until the entire length was slick with the product.

Then, he coated two fingers, making Kiku blush and look away.

"O-oh... Matthew-Sama... You're..." He whimpered.

Perfect time to turn shy again, Kiku. The Canadian thought a bit spitefully.

"I don't want to hurt you..." Matthew muttered, then before the small man could protest again, he pushed one finger into his entrance, recieving a jolt of suprise and a moan from Kiku.

"A-ah...!" Kiku squeezed his eyes shut as the Canadian began pushing the finger in and out, with force. The blond slipped another finger in and began doing scissoring motions to stretch the smaller one out enough. Kiku blushed and arched his back, suppressing moans of pleasure, and whimpers of pain.

After a few moments of this, the Canadian took the fingers out from Kiku's entrance. The smaller man straddled Matthew once again, bracing himself to be penetrated by the sexy blond.

Before either of them could change their mind, Matthew thrust quickly into Kiku, who squealed from being enterred so forcefully.

The Canadian then began at a light pace, being gentle, to assure that he wouldn't hurt the Japanese man. But Kiku quickly scolded him.

"Oh God... Please... Go faster...! Harder...!" He moaned with every thrust that penetrated his adorable body.

"H-here... Kiku... Lay on your back..." Matthew pulled out of the confused Japanese man.

Kiku layed down on the bed, looking up at the Canadian.

"Matthew..." Kiku whined.

Matthew shot him a glance, then spread his legs out, putting one over his shoulder and holding on to the other.

"Y-you ready...?" He panted to the smaller man.

"Mhmm... Please...!" Kiku whimpered.

Matthew once again thrust his long, hot, cock into the Japanese man's tight entrance.

Kiku moaned hotly, then began begging for Matthew to be less gentle.

"Harder...! Please...!" He whimpered.

Matthew happily complied, switching his slow paced thrusts to quick, forceful, and probably painful thrusts into Kiku.

"Ah...! Haahhhhnnn...!" Kiku called out, whimpering in pain and pleasure.

Matthew felt the heat of Kiku around his manhood, and thrust even deeper into him. He couldn't stop now, even if he was hurting the poor Jap, who was moaning hotly as he was penetrated repeatedly, feeling the Canadian's long, hot cock inside his tight body made him moan loud and hotly, wanting more, no matter how much it hurt.

The Canadian, whos thrusts only pushed himself deeper into his maid, had finally found Kiku's 'sweet spot'. Kiku screamed in pleasure as Matthew thrust perfectly into the same spot over and over again.

He finally thrust as deep as Kiku could handle, and the smaller man screamed hotly, releasing onto his own, delicate body, as well as the bed sheets.

Matthew thrust into the panting Jap a few more times until he reached his own climax, filling Kiku with his hot cum.

The Canadian pulled out and collapsed right next to Kiku once again, wrapping his arms around the panting and shivering man lovingly.

"M-Matthew..." Kiku was blushing a bright shade of red, his eyes hazed over as he buried his face into the chest of his employer.

They sat in eachothers arms, holding onto their hot naked bodies, until Matthew finally stood and pulled his boxers on, handing Kiku his underwear, as well.

They coverred themselves and climbed into the bed again, Matthew hitting the lightswitch as he walked, leaving them cuddling on a once-made bed, now ruffled by all the activity, submerged in darkness and silence. They both fell asleep quickly, tired from the earlier excursion.

Matthew awoke to light hitting his face, his eyes fluttered open to reveal a sleeping Kiku in front of him. He surveyed the area, bewildered, then remembered what has happened last night.

He sprung out of bed, making sure he didn't wake Kiku, and fled down the steps.

He grabbed his cell phone and quickly dialed his brothers number, the tone rang twice before Alfred picked it up.

"Yo Mattie! What's up?" The cheery voice acknowledged him.

"Alfred, oh my God, I have a serious problem! Oh God..." Matthew frantically blabbed into the phone.

"What's wrong? Did ya screw Kiku or something?" Alfred responded sarcastically, giggling.

"How the hell did you find out so quickly?" Matthew squeeled.

"Woah, woah, dude! I was just kidding! But, you seriously got with him? That's awesome, dude!" The American congratulated through the phone.

"No, no, not awesome, Alfred! This is bad, he hasn't woke up yet, what if he doesn't remember? What if he's mad? What do I do?" Matthew sounded almost on the verge of tears.

"Okay, so what even happened?" Alfred rolled his eyes.

"Uh... So it was his last day working here, as my maid and stuff, and I took him out for dinner to be nice, I drove him back to my place to get the rest of his stuff, and when I was upstairs getting dressed for bed, he came up and asked me to have, -cough-, sex with him..." Matthew barely whimpered out the last part. "So, I didn't want to say no so we... Did it... And now he's still sleeping and I don't know what to say when he wakes up!"

"Okay, so to make it simple; you took your maid out for dinner, he wanted to have sex, you ploughed him, he's still at your house, and you're flipping shit? Okay, well first calm the fuck down, bro. If he wanted you to do him, he can't get mad, so problem solved there. If it's gonna be awkward, just avoid talking about that. Pretend it didn't happen. And, look at the bright side; you're the first dude to ever fuck Kiku Honda! Celebrate, bro!" Alfred grinned into the phone.

"Wait... The first? Kiku was a virgin?" Matthew squeeled into the phone.

"Uh, yeah, I heard it's pretty much impossible to get Kiku to even give you a hug! You remember Heracles?"

"Yeah. The one with all the cats, right?"

"Right. He's been trying to get Kiku in bed for two years! No luck! Kiku's pretty elusive when it comes to getting it on. I've tried, too, dude." Alfred shook his head.

"Damnit! I didn't know he was a virgin!" Matthew facepalmed.

"He was that good? Nice! Haha~" Alfred said, unhelpfully.

Matthew heard footsteps coming down the steps and he quickly hung up on his brother, Kiku appeared in the doorway, his expression was not apparent, Matthew couldn't tell if he was angry or not...

-X-X-X-

The end! No more!

You guys are going to have to make up your own endings to this~ Sorry! Teeheeeeeee~!

PLEASE REVIEW OR I WILL NEVER WRITE ANOTHER STORY AGAIN.

Just kidding, but review, please! 3

AKSHULEE PPLZ, YU GAIZ CAN RITE YUR SUPER KAWAI STOREE ENDINNGS IN A REVIEWW AN MABEE ILL AD IT ON :O

THAT WOULD BE SOOOOO SUPERR SUGOI!11!one!

Yes. That idea is swell.

Thank you for partaking in the reading of this story.

Good-bye, and Happy Thanksgiving to all.


End file.
